Music Box
by prexus
Summary: “You have to understand, angel.” He shifted and stared into her eyes. “We can’t be together. It just can’t happen. This was never meant to be.” [D/G]


**Music Box**

by prexus

Her fingers played open the lock with a click. She brought the lid open in a swift but slow motion … almost as if not to disturb the memories that were held within.

A small dainty figure danced in the center of the box with a forever smile, twirling around in graceful forever circles. The soft tinkling music guided the dancer slowly, almost like it was charmed to do so. _Almost._

The girl holding the box smiled softly. But how strange it was that she should smile when her eyes were overflowing with _tears_. Tears of sadness and loss.

**"But I thought you loved me!" Tears were falling rapidly as she clutched to a small box, a parting gift. It was a keepsake of what was and what could never be. It was filled with small notes and tokens of remembrance contributed by both girl and boy. She faced a handsome boy who was on the verge of becoming a man. He sighed warily and looked away from her.**

She walked slowly towards her bed. Safely placing the open box in the middle of the bed, she climbed unto the bed. She settled herself, crossing her legs, and closing her sorrow-filled eyes.

It was hard for her to believe it. It had been almost a year and yet … time and time again, she would open the box, open that box filled with memories. It had been so difficult. She would have never doubted his love before … but now … now she wondered.

**"You have to understand, angel." He shifted and stared into her eyes. Gritting his teeth, he let flow the words that he detested so much. "We can't be together. It just can't happen. We … this," he motioned between them, "was never meant to be."**

**She was biting her bottom lip now and no words came out of her mouth as she stared at the gray cement. And it was by this that he knew how deeply she was hurt. For his angel to be left without words was … he tried not to think about it.**

He had explained it all to her. And she had taken it all in, almost accepting it. But it had hurt. It had hurt so much. The pain in her heart was too much to bear and so she had let it eat her away, leaving a fulfilling emptiness inside.

Everyone wanted to be like them. But no one wanted to be in their position at the same time. They all knew that it would end one day. Because it just wasn't meant to be. The boy and the girl were so different, from families that hated the other more. But … they had shared an unconditional love. And it was almost like a fairytale. Almost, because it wasn't perfect.

**"Why?" Her whisper reached his ears and broke his heart in two. He found his voice and answered just as softly.**

**"Because … it wouldn't work. Our families, my father … our friends. Our reputations."**

**She had looked up sharply and stared into his gray eyes.**

**"No. Tell me …" her voice cracked and she stopped to regain herself, "Tell me, dragon, if you loved me –"**

**"This isn't some stupid fairytale! This is reality, you can't just expect me to give everything up for love. You can't expect me to give up everything that I've worked so hard to get up on top of."**

**She broke in. "But I did. For you."**

**And he knew she was right and she knew she was right. And they both knew that everything had become so wrong in that moment.******

She listened to the hauntingly familiar tinkling tune that drifted in the air. And she remembered. She remembered all those days spent before when they had been so young and through insults at each other furiously. And she remembered that day in the library when he was reading, when she had fallen so deeply in love with him.

Wiping away at her eyes, she laughed bitterly. He had also been right. This wasn't another version of Cinderella. This was her life, laid out before her.

**"So this is it then?" She looked up at him one last time with a sad but a hopeful glint in her eyes. She was hoping he would change his mind, hoping things could be same, wishing that for once, the dice would roll her way.**

**The fates laughed and played their own game.**

**"This is it." They stared at each other. Tears claimed her eyes once more as she looked to the side towards the lake. They had shared their first kiss there.**

**The sun was setting. It seemed to glow dimmer as if it could feel the world turning upside down. The love they shared was a familiar thing that everyone spoke about, thought about, and wished they could have. But now … it was gone. It was like the setting sun, over before you even caught a glimpse of the true beauty inside.******

She leaned against the headboard and sighed brokenly, still clutching the small music box. Falling asleep, memories of their parting filled her head.

**There in the hallways they continued to stand, both staring in another direction. They were afraid to look into the other's eyes.**

**"I'm sorry, angel." He chanced a look at her. The tears had ceased but he could clearly see the pain in her face.**

**"Me too, dragon." She stared down at the floor and towards him, their eyes meeting hesitantly. "Me too."**

**Her fingers gripped tightly at the edges of the box. She didn't want to ever let go of it. "I'll keep this forever."**

**She put on a brave front and forced herself to put on a small smile. But she wasn't fooling anyone, especially him.**

**Opening the box, she took out a small ring with slightly faded engraved words on it. She picked it up and gently brought her hands to his and slipped it inside his clenched fists.**

**"Remember me forever?"**

**"Forever."**

**And she had turned away, heading towards the other direction. And he had watched her walk away with grief clawing at his heart.**

She awoke with a start. Looking around wearily, she saw an owl perched on her bed with a rolled up parchment in its claws. Her heart beat faster and faster as the enchanted script spelled out letter by letter, in neat black ink.

**Angel … it's been a year. And I still love you. It's been too long and I'm lost without you. Things are so different now. Could you … would you meet me tonight at … …******

The open box full of memories was left ignored. The simple melody continued to repeat and the dancer continued making small graceful circles in the center of the box with a forever smile on its face.

"But I thought you loved me!"

"I'm sorry, angel."

"Remember me forever?"

**"Forever."**

F I N I S h !

Author`s notes: er. xP wrote this at one in the morning. Sorry if its kinda stupid. But I've been feeling a little out because of stuffs. –sighsss- review ? –makes sad face and points down at the button below- ciao!


End file.
